I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for high rate data transmission.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Data usage for wireless communication systems continually grows due to increasing number of users as well as emergence of new applications with higher data requirements. However, a given system typically has limited transmission capacity, which is determined by the design of the system. A substantial increase in transmission capacity is often realized by deploying a new generation or a new design of a system. For example, the transition from second generation (2G) to third generation (3G) in cellular systems provides substantial improvements in data rate and features. However, new system deployment is capital intensive and often complicated.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to improve transmission capacity of a wireless communication system in an efficient and cost effective manner.